1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of selecting a menu and to an electronic device such as a wireless selective call receiver to which the method is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent wireless selective call receivers are designed to have complex complex functions such as a wireless selection calling function and a message displaying function and has a great number of menus than previous call receivers. The increase of the number of menus tends to be accompanied by an increase in the number of switches.
The realization of the complex functions by the above-mentioned increase of the number of menus is desirable for user convenience. However, the required number of switches tends to increase with the increase of the number of menus. The increase of the number of switches makes it difficult to produce a small sized wireless selective call receiver having the above referenced complex functions. Also, the increase of the number of switches increases the cost of the device.
A conventional technique simplifying a switch operation is described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Disclosure (JP-A-Heisei 6-6288). In the conventional example of the wireless selective call receiver, a reverse direction scrolling switch is used as a back light turning switch when a head portion of a message is displayed, and is used in a normal manner, otherwise.